The Start
by Ms.IntrovertedDreamer
Summary: Ever wonder how camp half-blood was created? Did Chiron merely leave his camp in Greece where he trained one hero at a time, to train many demigods? And, did you ever wonder about the civil war? How would the demigods go from fighting such a bloody, horrible war with their brothers, the Romans, to not knowing about them? Full summary inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wonder how camp half blood started? Did Chiron just leave his camp in Greece, where he trained one hero by one, to train many heroes in New York?**

**And, the civil war. How did Roman and Greek demigods go to normally living together, to fighting, to having no idea about each other?**

**How do you think the war started? How did the camp start? Both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. **

**Has it been around forever, up to gods and Chiron, or was it given to a hunter, a special demigod daughter of Apollo.**

**Sunny was just an average hunter, so she thought.**

**Three years after being found with no memory by the hunters, the young girl has accepted her new life and new name. But, when the gods decide to do something about their childrens young deaths, she's put in charge.**

**She just doesn't know why.**

**This is placed in the years before the civil war, when Camp half blood and Camp Jupiter was founded, when surviving past 16, was nothing but a dream to all demigods. In till a special girl started the camp we all love and know.**

**Read about Sunny's life of starting the camp, the difficulties of sharing a camp with Romans and Greeks, and what happened to start, and end the civil war.**

**That's basically it. It's going to go through the starting of each camp, then on to the war. The begining is sorta a glimpse in the future when It ties back together. And, it'll sorta have to do with my other Fanfiction, Mortal gods. I might add this into the story, later on but I don't know yet.**

**Read, Review, Recycle!**

It was almost time for dinner, and the group had just came out of a counselor meeting.

In the meeting, they decided to look to see if there are other bunkers. It could help them find out whats killing the gods, apparently.

Of course, Chiron was not allowed to tell us anything, seeing as he promised on the river Styx not to mention anything about the Roman demigods, and that counts talking about the bunkers.

What he could say, though, is to find the Founder.

He said the founder, is known as Sunny.

No one understood, but Thalia did. **(The hunters visited and she was there.)**

She was really surprised.

"Sunny? Wha- My sunny?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. Sunny, she is the founder. She will help you." Chiron said calmly in his wheel chair.

"Who's Sunny?" Percy Jackson asked.

"Sunny, well, she's Sunny!" Thalia exclaimed, still utterly confused.

"Yeah, but who is she?" Percy continued.

Thalia shook her head.

"A Hunter. That's all." She turned to Chiorn. "What do you mean she's the founder?"

He wheeled himself away from the table, as if the meeting was already over. He smiled.

"Why I mean exactly that. She is the founder. I would advise that you'd have her explain it, though first, look for the bunkers. I'm afraid her story is long. Now, it is almost dinner time isn't it? Off you all go!" And with that he rolled himself out the door into another room in the big house.

Which is why The group, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo , and Percy. Where walking away from the big house, looking for the hunter that is the answer to where the bunkers are.

"Whose Sunny?" Jason asked after they left.

"Sunny's just a hunter, shes funny, nice, and sweet. She's nothing else." Thalia didn't look back, walking fast and taking the lead.

"She's the kind of girl that no matter how lost we are, never stops being positive. She's always happy, but not in an annoying way. And she has tons of funny stories, but I'm _sure_ that they're not real. Shes always happy, that's why she goes by her nickname, Sunny. I don't even know her real name. Its Lora or Lia or Lola..." She trailed off.

Then she continued.

"The point is, she never talks about her old life. None of us do. She's friends with everyone and isn't really amazing at anything. As long as you don't call her British, she'll be like your best friend."

"Whats wrong with calling her British?" Piper spoke up.

"She was born in the revolutionary war. She was against Britain."

"But what does Chiron mean, founder?" Annabeth asked annoyed at the horse for not being able to say anything.

"Maybe she founded the bunkers?" Piper suggested.

"Maybe" Thalia grumbled.

Then she stopped. She pointed down at the lake, which was in front of them.

"There she is!" She started running down the hill, the rest quickly after her.

"Sunny!"

There were three hunters at the edge of the lake, walking towards the dining pavilion as the horn was about to announce dinner, one girl looked up, and stopped walking. She was smiling, along with the other two virgin immortals who both looked up after the first.

When the group got a few feet from the hunters, two of the three hunters frowned, the first one continued to smile, though she looked confused.

"Yes?" She said. She had a very British accent. With a little... something else. Southern?

"Hey,-" Thalia was cut off by the horn blowing to announce dinner.

"You two go on." Thalia waved the other two hunters. They looked like they didn't want to , but they listened to her.

The girl, Sunny, frowned uneasily at her friends as the walked off.

Then turned and smiled at Thalia.

"What is it?" She asked.

She was a skinny girl, who looked about 17 or 16, though she looked short and small for her age.

Her hair was golden, blonde to her shoulders. She had a side bang on her left side to her jaw line. Her eye were deep blue. She was very tan and had freckles.

She looked guarded, though she was smiling kindly. She had on her hunters uniform. With the jacket and all.

Thalia started.

"So. We were in a meeting, and we decided that we need to find the bunkers."

Sunny smile got smaller.

"When we asked were they are, Chiron said to find the Founder and ask her." Annabeth said, arms crossed.

Sunny's smile wavered.

"He did?" Her voice week.

Percy scrunched his eye brows at the hunter.

"What did he mean that your the Founder?"

"Did you find the bunkers, or something? This all means there's more right?" Leo asked.

She sighed. Her smile completely gone. She looked at the ground. Her eyes were sad, and her face looked as if she was told to do something she knew was coming, but didn't like it.

Then she looked up and said calmly, "No. I didn't find the bunkers."

They waited.

"Then how do you know were they are?" Jason asked.

"Because I helped design them." She said easily.

"Wait, then what did you find?" Annabeth asked. They were alone now, everyone at dinner. The group were more confused then they were leaving the Big house.

"The camps. I founded the camps."

**Yay! Cliff hanger! woo hoo! Don't worry, it's much better later on, like next chapter. I just thought this would be a cool way to start it. **

**XOXO,**

**Magzter**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I own my characters and plot.**

**Please check out my other Fanfic, Mortal gods. **

**Chapter one.**

It was bright. And my head hurt.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see anything but light. After closing and reopening them, I saw the world a little clearer.

I was laying in a field. It wasn't very big, I could see trees on each side.

I was laying on grass, the sun was right above me, a little hidden by the trees.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was bright blue. The air clean, I could smell flowers and the forest.

It would of been a great day to just lie in a field, and take nap. Just relax.

But there was a problem. I didn't know were I was.

Or who I was.

I stood up, surprised about how good I felt. Like I could battle an army of monsters, and still be able to go for a jog.

Monsters, not sure what they are... But I think their real. I hope so. But, also not. Wouldn't want to fight them, they don't sound very nice, but if I remembered monsters, at least that's something.

I wasn't sure what to do next. I may of walked around, or stood there for hours. But luckily, I heard a noise behind me.

My instincts took over and the next thing I knew, I was facing the opposite direction holding a bow and arrow at the ready.

Where did those come from?

Then i realized that I was wearing a clip, thing. Something for my hair. Now that it was gone, a strand of blonde hair fell in my eyes.

I'm blonde. Why did I hate that? And yet feel so giddy about my hair reaching my cheeks?

I didn't have time to think. Suddenly, About a dozen girl were around me, all in the woods, all armed with silver bows, all wearing silver pants, with short sleeved shirts also silver.

All I could think was, _why are they wearing boy clothes?_

They didn't shoot, and I didn't shoot either. Mostly, I was trying not to pass out. Was I dreaming, or was I literately standing in a field with a bunch of girls, all about 8-15 years old, holding a bow?

I looked down to check if I was naked. I wasn't, I was in a messy sweat shirt, and a messy baggie pants.

I looked back up.

One girl stepped forward. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes. She wore the same outfit as the rest, her bow was at the ready, but facing down.

"Who are thy?" The girl said. She had an accent that sounded like she was from a long time ago. I couldn't place where.

"That depends. Who are you?" I asked without thinking. My voice sounded sweet, in a teasing way.

She squinted her eyes and asked again. "I said, who are thy."

I shrugged. This time I planned it, not like last time when my body seemed to speak without thinking.

The girl lifted her bow and pointed it at me, her hand pulled back, ready to shoot.

I stepped back dropped my bow, holding it in one hand and the arrow in another.

"No! I mean, I do not know who I am." The girl squinted, but lowered her bow.

She hesitated. The girls around her lowered their bows just the slightest, with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade. I am the lieutenant of Artemis, If you do mean what you say that thy do know know thee name, then we shall bring you to Artemis to ask what to do with thee."

Her voice wasn't very gentle, and when she said "What to do with thee" It sounded how we would talk about a stray cow we'd found. _Kill, or see who you belong to_.

But I nodded. I swung my bow over my shoulder, so i could examine how to turn it into a clip later, and found a quiver that I somehow must of appeared when I opened the bow. I placed my arrow in my quiver and carefully walked up.

The girls were giving me looks of suspicious. I felt that I was use to these. I raised my chin slightly, and looked them straight in the eyes with a look that said, _Go ahead, I've seen worse._

Some girls went behind me, the rest went around me.

The girl, Zoe, Walked next to me, her bow ready, though she was glancing at the forest, so I had a feeling that it wasn't only for me.

"If thy does not know thee name, what do thy know?" She asked suspiciously. I kept my face calm and shrugged.

"I woke up about ten seconds before all of you came. I know nothing." I said truthfully. She continued to look suspicious.

"I can tell thy are a demigod, a powerful one, perhaps. You already have a bow and arrow, and you look about thirteen." She concluded, looking at me from head to toes.

"You look..." I trailed off. She looked at least fourteen. But it was hard to tell. Her face, the look in her eyes, they seemed older. Much older.

"I am very old. My age doesn't matter, thy age would matter quite a bit, I believe."

I didn't say anything to that.

In almost no time, we got to a little camp site.

There were tents, and some places for a fire. They looked like they've been used as a fire before. Pacing around the camp, as if guarding the boundaries, were silver wolfs. I wanted to runaway, before they could smell or see me, but the Hunters walked on and didn't seem scard of them. I went with them, breathing out a life of relief when we passed into the camp site and the wolves didn't eat us.

Zoe waved her hand, and immediately all the hunters left but her. They joined others, who were working on various things, or just talking with friends. They went into tents, went to the fire, some went out with their bows ready, as if to hunt. Some went and petted the wolves like they were their farm dogs.

Zoe marched me to a tent in the front.

She led me in.

Inside the tent was amazing. There were animal furs, one big bear fur was lying across the floor.

Sitting in front of us, on the edge of the bear, was a ten year old girl.

She sat crossed legged, staring at us with no expression.

She was beautiful. And I usually never notice whether someone looks good or not. She has white blonde hair, almost silver, but in no way grey, to her chin. Her skin was pale, and, like the other hunters, shined a little like she swims in ponds of moon shine. Her face, despite being pale, had black freckles splashed across her cheek line past her nose.

Her eyes were perfect, thick eye lashes, though obviously with no make up. Her eyes, they were moons. They looked silver, maybe light grey, but if you looked right at them, you'd see they were actually two miniature full moons.

She wore a dress, silver like the hunters, but a Greek style. She wore no shoes, and had a big, beautiful silver bow hanging on her back.

I didn't know what to say. She just looked up at us.

Zoe spoke almost right away.

"Lady Artemis." She bowed, on her knees and all.

I took this as a hint and got on my knees to.

"Please, sit up. Introduce me to this young woman."

When I looked up, I saw she was smiling at me kindly, though were eyes were searching, I felt as if she was trying to figure me out, right there and then.

Zoe stayed kneeling, though she was no longer bent in a bow, so I stayed to.

"This, Mi Lady, Is who we found in the woods. We do not know who she is." She said.

I was thinking. I'm pretty sure I've heard of Artemis, The goddess? Yes, That's right, I was taught about the Greek gods. Artemis was the goddess of the moon, and the hunt. She was the virgin goddess, I believe.

"You do now remember who thee are?" Artemis said gently. She continued to judge me.

"No my lady." It seemed like the right thing to say.

When no one spoke, I did.

"Please, goddess, were am I? What year, and what is this place?" The goddess raised her eye brows.

"You know I am a goddess, then? Yes, I know you are a demigod. You are in a forest in Maine. Where exactly, I do not know. Neither do I care. The mortal year is 1855."

**(I'm pretty sure this is correct. Doesn't matter much if not. BTW I'm trying to get Zoe to sound like Zoe, and for, the girl whose name you'll later learn, to sound old time, like the beggining of America, so she has a British accent. But I imagine some mix of Southern and old time British, if that makes sense.)**

"Oh." I didn't know if that meant anything to me. 1778. Which meant I was how old? I don't even know how I looked. Other then having blonde hair, part of which reached my chin.

Artemis must have read my thoughts.

"I don't know your exact age." She scowled, though not at me or Zoe. "But you seem thirteen, or twelve if you prefer."

"Thirteen." I said, glancing at Zoe. That is what she thought I was to. And yet these two are obviously older then they look.

"Now you must make a choice." Artemis said.

"Choice?" I asked innocently.

She explained about how I could become a hunter, or stay a loner, traveling the world fighting monsters like the rest of the demigods, though there are not many left. If you are lucky enough to get a weapon from your parent, or anyone else in that matter, then you must fight to survive. But with no place to train, and no place to hide, every place open for a monster to attack you, not many demigods survive past the age of fifteen.

She said I could either join the hunters of Artemis, be a virgin huntress forever, or travel alone being chased by monsters at every corner.

"You would be immortal. Though if you break your vow, or fall down in battle, your immortality will fade. But if you do not, you will live forever." She said calmly.

I was silent. I wasn't sure. I wanted to be a huntress. I don't know what it was that was drawing me to this life, but the idea of living with a family that accepted you and loved you, that were your sisters and friends forever, that never left, that all shared your beliefs, well, that sounded like the best life imaginable.

Much better then wandering the world, forgotten about the gods, fighting for your life at every moment, barely surviving each day.

But before I could say anything, Artemis continued.

"But I advise you not to."

_What?_

"My lady?" Zoe said just as confused.

Artemis raised her eye brows.

"I would be honored to have you in the hunt, but I have heard parts of your future. Of your past, to. And I must say that I've even give up a loyal hunter if it means saving you from the future."

I was confused. I was mad. Here was this lady, telling me she knows about me, when I know nothing. Not where I'm from, who I am, how old I am, my family, and then she offers me a better life. A real family. Then says I shouldn't.

"But... What happens in the future." I asked carefully.

She continued to look at me with pity. I felt sort of strange about being pitied by a ten year old, but I passed it by.

"Nothing that I can say. Nor that I understand. But If you choose to become a huntress, then I'll take you gratefully."

I looked down. I glanced at Zoe, who was staring at me. She was studying me, as if trying to figure out my future.

I turned to Artemis.

"I don't even know who I am." I said in a small voice. It was beginning to dawn on me. I don't know who I am. If someone asks my name, a mortal maybe, what would I say? I don't know? They'd think me crazy, send me to the doctors or the nut house.

Artemis looked up, as if gazing at the sky, but instead at the top of the tent.

She looked down and smiled.

"I know what to call you, for now, in till you remember your name. And I know of your parentage."

That got me giddy. I jumped up and down a little bit, while steel kneeling. My parentage! I'll find out who my parent is, that will help, I think. I hope.

"Who is it, my lady?" Zoe asked first.

Artemis smiled at me.

"We shall call you Sunny, your fathers idea. Your father is Apollo."


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* here it comes. I do not, (OMG!) Own the Pecy Jackson books. So sorry to disappoint y'all.**

**And, JasperAndPercabeth, I officially love you. How many minuets after I posted the first chapter did you follow it it? I swear, I had to make myself be quiet so I wouldn't wake my family up while celebrating.**

**Joining.**

****"Oh." i said.

"Oh!"

"Oh! oh!" I started bouncing on my knees.

My father was Apollo. I had a name, Sunny. Why couldn't he say my real name? I didn't care for so long. I was so happy.

I grinned at Artemis. She was smiling kindly. As if glad that I was her niece.

Zoe was looking at the ground with a slightly disgusted look on her face. I ignored her.

"I choose to join the hunt, my lady." Artemis frowned. Zoe looked at me. I continued grinning.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked. I nodded. Then I turned to Zoe.

"Is it worth it?"

Zoe smiled and nodded.

Then I turned to Artemis.

"With you permission, I would like to join." She stared at me for a few seconds. Then nodded and smiled kindly.

"Alright. Follow after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt"

She smiled.

"I accept." Except I heard a falter. Almost so small that you wouldn't notice, but i heard it. I didn't say anything though.

After wards, Zoe took me around camp. I met the hunters. I barely remembered any of their names, they all remembered mine though. It was the joke for days, still comes up once and then. Sunny, the annoying daughter of the annoying sun god.

I got to know these people and their ways. They became my family, And the life of a hunter became normal.

I wish I enjoyed it longer. I never wished I never joined, though. These three years, before everything started, had some of my best times. And I wouldn't change a thing.

**Short I know, and I'm sorry and will try to make it up. But please review this so I know if I'm going in the right place.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Three years later.**

****Its been three years since I've joined. Its felt like longer. I haven't changed much, my hair was to my ribs, and now is to my waist, since i cut it once a year, with a side bang on my left side of my face, and I have deep blue eyes. My complexion was very tan, light brown really. Even during the winter when the others grow pale, I only slightly grow pale.

I've gotten close to all of my sisters. I still do not remember anything, though once and then I remember something about myself. Like that I like climbing trees. That I'm against slavery, along with the rest of the hunters, and that I love music, though I like listening to it more then singing or playing it, that I could heal just as well as another Hunter, but not like children of Apollo should. Also, that I couldn't write a real poem for my life.

There weren't any other children of Apollo. All together, we were 22.

Three daughters of Hermes. Two daughters of Kihone. Two children of Zeus, Four of Demeter, five of Persephone, Zoe, daughter of Atlas, two daughter of Aphrodite, two daughters of Athena, and me. The only daughter of Apollo.

I never met him, but I know that Apollo was watching. If I asked the others about him, they'd go on and on about how annoying he is. Then they'd remember he was my dad, and add in a compliment, like, "But his teeth are very white." Or, "I heard he was okay at archery, for a male."

But I was fine. For three years, I was at peace. I learned lots, and became good at archery, no better then the rest of the hunters. In fact, I wasn't very talented at all. I could whip out my bow and not have to target much before shooting, but still not great.

I was quiet, and small, and could sneak up on monsters. I followed directions, no matter what they were, so by the first few months, people realized that I was the girl to do the back up stuff. Distract the monster, set up the tents, those sort of things. I never questioned. I'll do as you say, never really talk back.

I loved my life.

Which was when, of course, my luck turned bad.

It was late, the night of the summer solstice. The day after, in fact, early in the morning. I was up, keeping guard, when Artemis got back from the meeting.

I looked away as the blinding light appeared in front of me. When I looked forward, I saw a very angry ten year old.

"Lady Artemis?" I didn't think she'd be back for awhile. Though I wasn't sure of the time.

She glanced up at me surprised.

"Sunny, exactly whom I was hoping to see. Come." She strided over to her tent.

I followed, turning my bow back into a hair clip, which I learned to do awhile back.

"But, my lady, the monsters-" She cut me off.

"Virginia." She called to a daughter of Aphrodite who was out, coming back from the bathroom or getting a drink of water by the stream near by, perhaps.

"Yes mi lady?" She asked.

Artemis motioned to my empty spot.

"Take the watch over, I must speak to Sunny."

Virgina smiled sweetly, but looked at me with a worried expression. I shrugged to answer her silent question.

"Yes mi lady." She ran and took her place.

Artemis marched on to her tent.

Once in side, she sat down crossed legged. I sat on my knees in front of her. It was almost exactly like the first day we met. Except a fox was in the place of a bear.

"Sunny, when I first met you I warned you that your future would be a challenge of some sorts." I was to nervous to speak, so I nodded.

"I learned this from your father, whom told me the worries that he saw in one of his prophecies when you born."

Again I nodded. Yes, Apollo can see the future. He is the god of prophecies, after all.

"At the time, I did not know much, barely anything about what thy future will hold. Now, though, I have some idea."

Uh oh. What happened at the meeting? They weren't talking about me, were they? Why would they? I couldn't think of anything bad I've done. A few jokes, but there are many hunters who have payed worst pranks.

Artemis didn't speak for a few seconds.

"My dear, you know that the other demigods, the males and the ones who have never had the chance, or choose not to join the hunters, how they travel the world alone? How they run from monsters daily? Rarley live past age 15, are lucky if they get even a sword?" I nodded. Once and then we see other demigods. If they are female, then we give them the choice of joining. So far, only one has said yes, a daughter of Hermes. For when I joined, we became 21. Now we are 22.

Many do not join, they have dreams of growing up and getting married. Though that, has only happened to half-bloods who have minor parents, and whom don't know who they are. But again, we have heard of one or two who are like this.

"Yes my lady. Please, what is it that happened at the meeting?" My voice was calm, and I wasn't moving. Though I was very nervous and had to keep my self from begging Lady Artemis to spit it out.

She hesitated for a few seconds, feeling like hours.

"The gods have come to an agreement, that they do not want this anymore. They have decided to do something about it."

"What are you saying, my lady?"

"I am saying that we are going to help our children. We will build a place for them, a place to train, to stay safe, where they could live in till ready for the mortal world, with people just like them."

I was silent. It sounded to good to be true. I tried to imagine a place, were demigods lived in peace, passed the age of 15, trained with weapons of celestial bronze or emporial gold, were they could be with other like them.

A picture of such a place started to form, but dropped off almost immediately, due to the fact that such a place could not exist.

"Do you understand what I am saying." Artemis said carefully, studying me. I hated when others did this. I can hide what I think, even living three years with these people, I could say with confidence they do not truly know me. Though If I know them, that I could not answer.

I understood slightly what Lady Artemis was saying. That the gods were going to make a safe place for demigods. Really, this sounds the same as the Elysium. Where heroes go after they die.

"I can't say I do, my lady. You are saying the gods are finally going to do something for their children? I find this safe haven you speak of, unbelievable." I said truthfully. I knew I had slightly offended the gods, but I didn't care. I spoke the truth.

"Yes. A safe Haven. It seems impossible, only because there is not one. but that will change, with your help."

"I-" I stopped. With my help. I wanted to ask if she meant, your, by all the demigods. But something told me not.

"Are you saying that you want me to build such a place, My lady?" She smiled like she was please with my question.

"My lady, I am but a daughter of Apollo. I can not build, nor draw up designs. I can't even do the things that children of Apollo should, such as write music, or poems, or be good at archery." My voice went from calm to slightly worried. _Me_ run this place? No, such a thing is not possible. It is impossible for such a place to exist, but even less for that place to be built by me.

"Sun, you will not physically build it. You will run it. You will be their leader. Their founder." She said sure of me.

I frowned.

"My lady..." she cut me off.

"Sunny, I did not choose you for this task. When the gods agreed on creating a safe haven for our children, your name did not even come close to my thoughts. I would have choose, perhaps Zoe, as she is my lieutenant. Or perhaps Lola, the daughter of Athena, or her sister Georgia. You, did not come up."

I felt, hallow. Here was my goddess, whom I love and devoted my life to following, saying that she'd never even think about picking me for a job. It made me want to do it, but also not.

"When the other gods asked if I had anyone in mind," She continued. "I said my three chooses, Zoe, Lola, or Georgia. Apollo spoke up and asked about you. I of course refused. I said you only just started and that you have no talents."

I felt like I was slapped. I have no talents. Its true. I was average at everything a hunter should be best at.

"He promised me that you have potential. Aphrodite agreed, for Zeus knows why, as did Zeus, which means he does, I suppose.

I do not know why Zeus knows of you, but when I asked why the three said thy name, they said that you have potential."

She let that sink in. My father, the goddess of Love and beauty, and the king of the skies think that I have the potential. My father. It was the first time he recognized me. About Aphrodite though... It makes sense for me to not exactly like her, right? Goddess of love and beauty, when love and beauty disgust me so much?

But why, on Earth and the Underworld, would the king of the gods want me to lead it? Why would he even notice me?

"My lady, why-" I started to ask that exact question, but Artemis cut me off.

"I do not know. Which is not true, I very well know. When I say you have no talents, I mean here. Now. I know that in the future your true abilities will show, and they will be far better then what the hunters can do here. This is why they choose you. This is why the other gods excepted, and why I gave permission." She all this proudly.

"Wait what? You gave them permission? For me to do what?" I asked. Not caring that my feet were wiggling and that my eyes were wide and my voice no doubt sounded worried and was probably pretty loud.

Artemis sighed.

"I gave permission for you to lead this, Sunny. You are the one to find the camp for our children, and to lead it."


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson books, trust me.**

****After wards, Artemis let me sleep till sunrise. Then I packed my bags, or bag, and got ready to leave.

I was walking towards Artemis's tent when Zoe called me.

"Sunny!" She ran over to me.

Her stare was hard. But through the years I have come to understand that it doesn't always means she wants to kill you.

"Is it true? Lady Artemis says that thee shall create a safe haven for other demigods, to train."

I nodded. "And where they cannot be hurt. The gods are working together to put in some boundaries in the state, New York. The Island, I believe."

Zoe frowned.

"This means that thee are leaving, now?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I have to start right away. Find demigods, get the place started... I think I'll make it a camp. Perhaps one day it will become a city."

She smiled.

"Yes. One day I shall visit this camp of yours, and make sure the boys know that thee are in charge."

We said good bye and I walked towards Artemis's tent. I realized that I was gonna miss her. Her, and the other girls.

I was about to slip in to the tent when Artemis came out.

She smiled kindly, though her eyes seemed troubled.

"Ah, perfect timing, Sunny. It is time to go. Our rides our here." She pointed into the sky behind us, and sure enough, two pegasi were descending.

"Oh. My, their beautiful, My lady." I stared in awe as the two white pegasi clopped closer.

Artemis smiled and walked over to them.

"I would have preferred to take my chariot (Is this what her sleigh thing is called?) or even getting a ride from my brother, but this will be fine."

I was slightly disappointing. I would of loved to ride in her sleigh, or take a ride from my father. But I do love flying with pegasi.

I took one, which was more of a yellowish color then white, and Artemis took the other.

As we flew up, the girls watched and waved. I waved back, I told myself I'd be back, but part of me knew I wouldn't.

Four hours later, we landed on New york, Long Island, in the middle of a valley.

It was beautiful.

A grassy hill led to a big valley, which had a lake in the middle of it, a river going through the lake, a beach, a perfect view of the beach, a little field where I just knew we could grow anything, and a big forest with a creek running through it.

Artemis left almost instantly, leaving me to walk around by myself, not that I minded. The whole place was just beautiful.

After returning to the hill, which below it was a road, I took a stick and began drawing in the dirt.

I decided to put some tents up in the middle of the thing, in between the lake and the forest. Later on, I could put a sword Arena below the tents, which would double as an archery range.

Grinning, I sat back and realized as I watched the sun set over the hills. The place was perfect. Right behind me, was the boundary. The gods had to put their powers together to do something they've never done before.

No monster attacks. My hair clip was in my hair, holding the left side bang so it wouldn't fall in my face, for the first time in, maybe forever, I could lay down and relax, not have to worry about monsters.

Or maybe not forever.

Suddenly, I was in a different place. I was on a hill, but I was looking down on a farm, a big farm.

Their was farm land all over, stables, horses pulled carts of hay, in the distance, was a big house surrounded by a beautiful garden.

All around the farm, was people. I could tell they were just finishing their work, some women were walking around holding the last basket of food they'd harvested, or laundry to clean, talking to friends and some smiling.

The men were pulling the horses and mules with all the hay and other harvested food, the harder jobs.

With a start, I realized they were all black. Every single one of them, African Americans.

Not all were smiling, some looked tired, hungry, _very_ tired and _very_ hungry.

But this wasn't strange. Of course, they were slaves. Almost everyone in America and the other places the hunters had traveled had slaves. Usually many for each house hold.

But this farm, I _knew _this farm.

Down the hill, a young women was running up. She was coming from a group of about five women, all different ages, all skinny, but not starveling.

She smiled as she ran up. I felt myself smile, though it felt as if I wasn't doing it, as if I was just watching.

She came and sat down next to me. As she stared at the sunset, I studied her. Her skin was lighter then some of the other slaves. More of a chocolatey color. Her eyes were a beautiful gold color. She had dirt, and some scratches on her face. She looked young, maybe in her late twenties, but she had stretch marks, and her face looked older then she was.

But as she watched the sun set, she seemed to lose age. She looked more in peace, remembering a better time. Her eyes happy and wistful.

Her clothes were old styled, older then the clothes now a days. Her light purple buttoned shirt had big sleeves and dirt and sweat on it. She was in a long dark blue skirt that looked like a sack, almost.

She put her arm around me and pulled me down onto her shoulder, then she leaned her head on mine.

Down the hill, the women were still walking by. When they saw this, their faces made disgusted looks, they shook their heads and glared at me.

But I didn't care. I was happy to be my mother.

Suddenly, I remembered. Not about my life, but about this moment. One of my last, good ones. I didn't care if those women were giving me dirty looks. I didn't care if one of them was my mothers half sister, my aunt.

I just cared that at the moment we were in peace.

"How was your day in the field?" My mothers voice was peaceful and kind. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Okay. We collected cotton balls, and I saw a butterfly." I said jokingly, as if that was the most interesting thing.

I guessed I was around the same age. Maybe a little younger.

My mom laughed, a good, perfect pitched sweet laugh, with her teeth showing. I joined in, laughing to much, It had to be an inside joke.

Then It was gone. I was staring at the sunset, still smiling and sitting back, as if nothing had happened.

But something _had _happened. I remembered. I remembered my mother, I remembered my home, I remembered...

I remembered that I was a slave.

I know that there are white slaves, and it does explain some scars I'd found on my back. A big circle, with a curly AC on my back. Then long scars.

But how did I get away.

I tried to concentrate, what happened next? I imagined us walking down the hill, maybe walking to our sleeping quarters,

But I couldn't remember. I don't even remember where I slept. Frustrated, I slammed my fist onto the ground.

I went and set up a ten in the place that I planned to put the tents, but I didn't sleep. I closed my eyes and imagined my mom, her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her voice, but it started drifting away, till I could barely remember her.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer* I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. **

****I didn't sleep well that night, but after the sun rose, I packed my sleeping bag into my pack, it immediately became smaller, as everything we hunters put in our bags do.

Before leaving, Artemis had given me a scroll.

It was an old piece of paper, really. That was yellowing and tearing. It was no bigger then a piece of paper, and was rolled so I had to hold it with two hands to read it.

As I opened it, I saw there was nothing.

I did as Artemis told me to, and asked.

"Where is the demigod that I must find?" I asked.

On the top of the page, a shimmer came, forming words.

Second, 475, arp 6, Manhattan. (**totally made up.)**

It was an address, I guessed.

I grabbed my bag, put my hair in a braid, admired how it reached my hip, as I always do, and clipped my bow on my left side, to keep my side bang up.

My hair clip has become my most prized possession. I do not know where, how, or when or even if I was given it. But I know it is from my past, and therefore I never leave with out it.

It is shaped as a silver crescent moon, giving me more reason to know that I am meant to be a huntress.

I walked down the hill, out of the boundaries. I glanced back to see nothing by a field. Nothing a mortal would notice.

I started to run. I followed trails, hiding when someone came in view, in till I got to Manhattan.

Many people were around, despite the early time. They were all dressed in suits and dresses.

I walked, trying to stay out of sight from mortals in till I came across second street.

475, Apartment 6. I remembered.

I walked in till I saw a house, which looked in fairly good condition, not old but not new.

I walked in.

A man pushed past me on his way out, to work I assumed. I awkwardly walked up the steps, in till I found apartment six.

Before I could knock, the door opened, making me face to face with a blonde girl, with grey eyes, which were rimmed with red.

She stopped shocked and looked at me, I didn't say a word, not sure what to do.

"Shut the darn door! You'll get fly's in!" I heard a gruff man's voice yell.

She slammed the door hard.

She looked at me angrily, though obviously towards the man, not me.

"What do you want, girl?" She looked me up and down.

I recovered my surprise and smiled.

"I am Sunny. I was wondering, to you live in Apartment 6? Of 475?" She looked at me suspicious but nodded.

"Ah!" I said happily. Perhaps this wouldn't be difficult.

"Do you happen to have only one parent?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Who is it asking?"

"Me. A girl just like you."

I convinced her to let me explain while she walked to school, the whole time she played with her dress nervously.

"My patience! What do you mean, myth's are real? You are saying gods exist? That I am the daughter of one." I nodded happily. Obviously, the explaining part would be hard. As it is. But all I could think of is that I actually found a demigod!

"Yes. You say you live with your father?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "This means that your mother is a goddess!" I said cheerfully.

She muttered. "See why they call you Sunny. " Then she said. "Do you mind, I'm not here to hear your insane beliefs, alright? I must go to school." Then she turned and walked down the pavement.

"And then what, you'd return home to a father that hates you and wants nothing to do with you?" i asked following. Slightly offended.

"How did you know that? No, why would you care?" She stopped and looked at me outraged. People were starting to notice.

"Because." I said gently. "I understand how it feels. I think I do, anyways." I don't remember living in the mortal world, but I was _sure_ I felt the same way once, and in that memory yesterday, looking at the other slaves, I didn't feel welcomed.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little interested.

"I mean, that I am like you. I am a demigod. My father is Apollo."

She scoffed and looked away annoyed, biting her lip.

"Have you ever met him?" She asked.

I hesitated.

"Maybe." I confessed

She raised her eyebrow and me.

"Maybe?" She repeated me. "What do you mean, maybe?"

"I mean, I do not remember my life from three years ago. Which is when the hunters of Artemis, found me and brought me into their family." i said.

She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Hunters of Artemis?"

I quickly explained how girls can join the hunt, if they vow to never love, to leave boys behind. And how they are immortal as long as they do not fall in battle.

She looked at me. I swear I saw Little awe in her face.

"Immortal? Then how old are you?" She asked. I noticed happily that her voice was no longer as harsh as before.

"As I said. I woke in a field three years ago, with no memory."

"Three years ago, huh? Well you look like you could be twelve." She decided.

Many of my sisters say I look thirteen, few say older, or younger. I do not know which I feel as, or which I want to be. I feel in between. Not really either.

"Perhaps. I hope to know one day. But this is not the point. The point, is that you are a demigod. And that it is not safe for demigods in the mortal world,especially now that you know."

She was silent for a moment while studying me.

"Alright, lets say I believed all this dung. What would happen next?"

I smiled at her.

"You would come back with me to camp. We would leave for more demigods, in our free time I would train you, so that you can come with. Soon, we will have more like us. You will help me train them, and once we have enough, we shall begin to build our camp."

"You haven't even built it?"

"I only came yesterday." I defended myself. "So, are you coming, or would you rather go to school to learn... Things that we do not need, live with a man that doesn't care for you, and most likely die any day now from monsters, or. Come with me. Join camp, help find others who resemble your life, or perhaps worse. We can save many, many lives. And you'll have a family. Somewhere you'll belong."

She hesitated. I saw the desperation in her eyes as she looked at the pavement. This girl has been wanting a home, a family that wanted her for so long, that she is to scared to take the chance.

Then she looked up. Defiance shone in her eyes.

"I will."

Getting her to camp was easy. During which I learned her name was Hannah. She complained many times about how far it was. I told her if we had continued to run, which she got tired of quickly, we would be there sooner. She protested it was the length, not the time.

When we got there, I laughed at the way she looked when passing through the barrier. I gave her a tour, though there was not much but nature to see. As I started talking about what I was going to put up, she joined in. Talking about buildings, and plans, so fast and confusing, I didn't even have time to ask her, _what?_

Then, not to my surprise, a sign came. She stopped talking about the house at the foot of the hill we could put, where trainers could have meetings and guests could sleep, once she saw my face. I was smiling happily and looking above her head.

"What-what is that?" Above her head, was image of a Owl. The mark of Athena, **(lol. MoA! Loved it!) **her mother.

"That, is you being... claimed." I tested the word in my mouth. It sounded right.

"To what I believe, you are the first demigod to ever be claimed." I said impressed.

"But what does it mean?"

I smiled at her.

"It means that your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, and war. It fits you."

**Please review! I could really need it.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* I do not own Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordian does.**

Hannah showed to be a great addition to the camp. As were the three others I founded.

James Hanco, son of Hephaestus lived in Virginia. He was homeless, and agreed instantly to come with us, believing us right away.

Rebecca Hamson, daughter of Ares, already knew what she was. She claimed to be visited by her dad once, who explained to her. Though he would not help her anymore then give her a sword and wish her luck.

Nick Monroe, son of Hermes, didn't want to leave. When I and Hannah went to his house, his mother answered. We confessed that we had to speak to her son. She asked why, and we said about his parentage. She invited us in right away. Nick was at first angry to find out that his father, was actually not his father, and that he married his mother to keep others from judging her to be pregnant and not married. Though they fell in love, and stayed married.

He finally came, as did the others. He will leave next year, he says, when things are more in order.

There are two boys, and three girls, counting me. Any other hunter would acclaim that they cannot work with males. But I have never been like other hunters, I do not hate male. As long as they know that I am as good, if not better then them at many things.

I managed to teach Nate some sword fight, using Rebecca's sword, Which she was not glad to hand over, even for an hour, and Hannah Archery. Though Rebecca took over with the sword fighting.

I gave my hunting knifes to Nate and Hannah, deciding to only using my bow from now on, as I never really did use my knives.

But then, the knives were mine again. As we were given two wonderfully crafted swords. James had the idea of praying to his dad for a hammer, and some other tools for wielding.

We got all the things for wielding, but a forge. So James had to make the sword out side, on a flat rock. Though he promised to start on a forge.

That day, we were getting back from bringing in two more demigods, twins, daughter and son of Aphrodite according to their father.

Hannah took them down to the tents, answering all their questions, and I went towards something like a tin box I noticed when I came in.

I walked into the over sized, human sized square shaped tin can to find James, at a table, making what looked like another sword.

He turned when I came in.

"Hey! Glad your back, thought you would be getting back late yesterday, so I worked super fast, all night! Look! A forge! I can build more weapons, for the kid you brought back." He said very excited. his spiky uncontrollably hair was damp from sweat.

"Kids." I corrected. "Twins, daughter and son of Aphrodite."

He frowned.

"She's my dad's wife right?"

I nodded.

"Which means she's my step mom... And their my step siblings? Strange."

He thought about that for a second. Then went back to grinning.

"Hey! You have enough bows? Cuz, you know there's lots of Celestial bronze buried here. I could make you more! Or out of emporial gold to!"

I absently put my hand on my bow.

I shook my head polity.

"No, thank you. My bows do not run out. And what do you mean, buried? You had to dig to get them?"

He frowned like he slipped something that about something he wasn't suppose to do.

"Uh. Yeah." Then he smiled. "So! I better get back to these blades... And you know what? Just in case swords aren't there weapon, I'll make bows to! Yeah I'll find string somewhere... maybe a bronze bow. But they probably need you for something."

Then he quickly turned around and grabbed his wielding hammer. He slammed it on the sword hard, making me wince. I left before I could go deaf.

I don't know James well. But he obviously looked as though he was going to get in trouble if I found out something.

Buried. Buried?

I walked down the hill towards the tent. As I walked, the clearing became more clear. To the side, i was able to see lots of roughly covered up holes.

"James!" I yelled.

I ran down the hill. It was hideous. Grass tore up and dirt all over. There would be no way to fix it, we don't have a child of Persephone.

It wasn't a big deal, seeing as it means we get celestial bronze, but I hated how it looked. And I knew that one day, soon, the whole camp could look like that, and I couldn't argue because we need the supplies.

"Oh. That's no biggie. We can fix it up quick."

I turned to my left, towards the trees. Walking towards me, was a teenage girl. She had dirt brown hair, the beautiful, clean dirt that farmers dream of having to grow their produces on, green eyes, and a green tint all over her. Her dress was torn, as though she spent her time running through bushes. It was white, and she was bare foot. She was smiling kindly at me.

"Though that boy won't be getting off easily. My sister's are already discussing what to do. Worms and mud in his sleeping bag, we think."

She stopped a few feet away and smiled playfully. Though i didn't think she was lieing.

"Your a Nymph." I said stupidly.

"A Dryad, actually, but yes a Nymph."

I should of known. So many trees, a river, a place safe for demigods, why wouldn't Nymphs be here? They would be safe here to.

"So, you can fix it? Even if, maybe, we do it again. A lot?" I asked hopefully.

She just keeled near the nearest hole, and started rubbing her hand over the dirt.

Right away, grass began to grow. It grew in the circle and connected to the grass around it, in till all that was left as a reminder was the unflat area where the dirt was of different levels.

She stood up and smiled at me, her head tipped.

"Sunny, right? Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Apollo?" I looked at her.

"How did you know?" I said knowing very well.

She must of sensed this, because she ignored my question and stepped forward, extending her hand.

"I am Joelly." I shook her hand. It was obvious that she didn't understand hand shakes, because she kept her arm straight, and closed her hand over my thumb and whole hand, then shook so hard that she pulled me down a little.

"I didn't know Dryads shake hands." I said when she let go.

She shook her head.

"They don't. But since this is now all of yours homes to, we've decided to learn of your ways." She smiled so proudly that I just smiled back.

"That is wonderful. So you guys have known for awhile that we were to come?"

"No. Word spread once the council ended, deciding that you would find a camp, so we knew about the time you did. We work fast, yes?" She smiled.

I nodded. then I motioned to the other holes.

"Do you mind..." I asked awkwardly. This girl seemed nice... but you can never be sure about nymphs. They'll be perfectly nice to you in till you do something to their element. Weather its accidentally cutting down their friends tree, killing a dryad, to breaking a branch.

She did the other holes then turned to me.

"You can call anytime you need help. I can't go far, but I can go in the camp. Just call! My tree's there." She motioned behind her to the many trees. Not bothering to say which it is, her walking into a tree, literately, didn't help with that. She could just be visiting a friend.

I stood staring for a few seconds, some what shocked. then I turned to find the twins. At least we had a dryad to help with some problems. Then I smiled when I remembered that James was going to sleep in worms and mud tonight. The funniness made me happy.

I walked down the little hill. Really, the camp wasn't impressive. Other then the tin can, all we had was some tents in the middle, and a home made archery range.

"Hey." I heard behind me. Looking over, I saw Rebecca Hamson.

I don't know what to say about her. Sometimes, like our first impressions, shes very hard-ass and can be scarey. Other times, shes just a normal girl. Of course, shes a little less of a lady as girls should be. She talks when she wants and doesn't bother being polite when she doesn't want to.

She says that she doesn't believe women should be stuck at home with the kids, or forced to keep the home while waiting for a rich man to care for her. I kind of like that about her. Something new, standing up for girls. I can't agree more.

"Hello." I said casually and waited for her to catch up. She strided over easily, as she usually does. Living all those years on the streets, alone she's gotten like that. She's seen worse, it seems then to care much about anything.

She's got brown hair in a braid to her waist, and a face that seems to of once looked kind. Her nose is slightly big, but other then that I'd say she was pretty. In the face, she's got muscles and even if they aren't as big as some men I've seen,Their still bigger then mine.

"Did you hear Hannah? She want's to start building. She thinks she came up with an idea." I rolled my eyes.

"W_e_ came up with an idea. She didn't even think of selling anything." I defended myself. Hannah liked to take credit.

Rebecca smirked. "Whats the idea, Sun?"

"To sell strawberries."

First we thought meat, then decided we'd be to busy to train, no one wants to kill it, and no one would buy it for us. Besides, we've got enchanted plates. They don't like it, Hannah and James, but Rebecca and I are use to not eating on a table. And the foods great, anything you want.

We also wondered chickens, for the eggs. Or apple trees, we've got plenty of trees. But no apple ones, that we can find.

While walking around the place I suggested being the growing place, I noticed that New York has the perfect weather and area for strawberries.

Okay, really Hannah was talking about the weather and such, and I some how understood what plants could go in which season she mentioned. She doesn't know anything about farming, so I was glad to of gotten one instead of her.

But she doesn't seem to think that, apparently.

"Strawberries? Why strawberries? Why not weapons?"

"Weapons, to whom?"

"To the military. They need it, wouldn't they?"

"I thought Britain was no longer attacking."

"Of course not! We're allies! That was ages ago. I wasn't even alive then the Revolutionary war is old news."

"Really? I feel as if it just ended..." I said confused. It did feel so familiar.

"How? I know you don't remember anything but are you saying your honestly seventy years old?"

"Is that how long it was in till the war ended?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do the math. 1775 to 1858, the date today."She shrugged.

I hesitated.

"And, how? Do I do the math?" I asked embarrassed. Do I subtract? How on earth do I subtract something that big?

She laughed.

"Even I know. And I haven't been to school since I was ten." She fourteen right now, oldest in camp besides me.

"Alright. Do it then. I must not of gone to school. I told you, I only remember being a slave."

"Yes, yes. Whatever if you are a slave,I can order you around can't I?" Then she put her hands up quick.

"I am only kidding! I'm against all that, even if I wasn't I'd never of afforded a slave. Besides my mother didn't believe it either."

That calmed me down. I'm totally against slavery. All the hunters where, even the ones that owned slaves before. But I've always been highly against it. I guess I know why now.

She smirked. "It's 83 years, smarty. Maybe I should lead this camp, eh?" Then she walked off. I rolled my eyes.

I walked towards the archery range. I saw the twins from before. Both blondes with gold eyes. They where wealthy, which is how I assumed their father caught the love god's eye. They also seemed reluctant to leave, and took forever packing their things.

The girl wore quite a fancy blue dress, the bottoms had dirt on them, I don't see why she doesn't just cut it shorter. I'd expect her to be crying over it, my first impression of her was to be something like that. But instead, she like her brother seemed quite happy.

I learned their names to be Beth and Laurie. They where quite charming, even if obviously spoiled. I only hope we could break that.

Hannah led them to me.

"Why hello, Sunny! We where done with the tour so I gave them a quick archery lesson. Did you switch James?" She asked very casually. The kids frowned troubled.

"No, but I almost wished I could for a moment. I met a Nymph! She says there are lots here and she cleaned the grounds."

Hannah frowned. She thought James was an annoying boy. But, then again she thinks everyone is.

"Pity. I think he deserves some punishment." She almost begged. I smiled as the Beth looked frightened.

"Joelly, the Nymph, says her sisters are going to put worms and mud in his sleeping bag. It's going to be a great morning." Hannah laughed and grinned at this.

"Would you guys like to go and try out swords? If you haven't already chosen archery." I offered.

"I quite like archery, and I'd never be able to hold a sword! My word. It wouldn't be right in my frail arms." She told us. I couldn't tell if she was bragging for having small arms, or if she really thought they where frail.

"Well I would. Archery is to slow. I hate having to point and shoot, go right in is my way." Laurie bragged. I smiled bigger. Two twins, a boy and a girl, that where opposites. This would be funny.

I took Laurie to get the sword from Nate, who was fishing at the pond. I bet he'd been there all morning, and hadn't caught a thing.

We headed towards a tree trunk we set up. Dug into the ground and about three feet high, the thing became our dummy to stab at. It's pretty strong, seeing as we've "killed" him a million times.

After showing a quick move that Georgia had taught me, I stood to the side and watched him.

"So, I hear your a hunter." I straightened proudly.

"I am. A hunter of Artemis."

He paused to look at me.

"That goddess of the moon? My sister likes her, though only because she's twins with Apollo." He turned back to his practice. "Which is the only reason I liked Apollo."

I frowned.

"Only because they are twins? Not, because of their talents? Artemis if a wonderful goddess. Protector of girls and of animals. She is the goddess of the night." I defended her.

"And Apollo, he is the protector of boys. Should you not like him for that? He is the reason we see the sun, the god-" He cut me off.

"I heard we orbit around the sun."

I was blank.

"Orbit? Spin around? I think I've hear that." He looked at me with slight disgust.

"Where'd you go to school? On your farm?"

"Actually, I don't know. Most likely no where. I did live on a farm, I know that. Though i didn't go to school. Do your slaves go to school?" I asked innocently. He was raised by a slave, had slaves working on the farm, and a slave to cook. Though I noticed that they treated them quite well. I guess this is because they raised the twins.

He stopped.

"You saying your a slave? I could take you back for a lot of money."

"First you'd have to find out where. I don't know anything else, not even my own name. I don't think you'll find the farm." I said coley. He took the hint and continued to stab.

"This thing is gonna break." He mumbled after taking off a piece of bark.

"It keeps getting smaller." I mumbled back, not really thinking.

Could he take me back? Part of me wished I could. Maybe my mother is still waiting for me. Maybe I'll find out what is so funny about seeing a butterfly.

Thinking that, brought a smile to my face. It was hilarious, I knew that much.

AC. What does that mean? Do people really burn their names on to slaves?

"Oops." I looked down from where I was staring at the sun, to see the trunk successfully split in half, on the top part. The bottom still in tact but of no use.

I looked at him. He looked sorry.

"I believe... your going to teach others how to sword fight." He blinked and looked confused.

"Okay. But how..."

I smiled.

"Don't worry. That's the great part of starting a camp. No one will be able to say your wrong, having nothing to compare it to."

He grinned.

"Alright. That sounds like fun, actually."

"Yes, well let's see how much fun it is when Rebecca comes after you. If I was you, I'd go ask a Nymph for another trunk to practice on."

His smile faded.

"Nymph?"

I smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**Hm. Don't know if this makes much sense, but hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All I own is my OC's and plot. **

**Sorry if any of the information from the time period is wrong.**

"And this, is the Hermes cabin." Hannah pulled out another blue print from the pile, making eleven.

We haven't even started building, but everyone's gotten tired of sleeping on the ground in tents. We currently have twenty campers, almost every god that can have children, have one here. Some, not all Greek. But it does not matter if they are Greek or Roman, there is not a big enough of a difference.

"When are the cyclops coming, do you think? I believe we'll be depending completely on them. And needing them to bring supplies, James and his siblings haven't got enough skill to build it them self."

"Oh, sure they do. They'll all just look the same, big tin cans." I said knowingly.

She laughed at this, proving that in the past two months we've grown into a friendship.

"Alright, then there's Dionysus's cabin." She put all the blue prints together and tied the string around them, before putting them in the box, to keep it from getting dirt on them.

I sighed and looked at the setting sun over the ocean. "I can not wait in till we have homes. Three years in tents is enough to deserve a vacation."

Hannah frowned, and stared off. When she does this, you know to pay attention. It's the look she gets right before a great idea.

"Vacation? So you are to return to the hunters, then." She summed up.

I hesitated a second to long.

"I suppose. If the camp does not need me. I am a hunter, and yo will not need me forever." But I wasn't to sure. I've grown attached to this camp. It's hard, having to break up fights and set rules. I know that some of the, bigger trouble makers of demigods have mixed feelings about me.

The worst part of my job is to tell people that they can't do something fun. They'll listen, if they where raised right but they still hate not being able to do it. Thinking it unfair, even if that's making the little one's who can't swim, participate in the swimming competition.

Or when the Hermes kids play pranks. They love putting food in someone's sleeping bag, and bugs in someones food. My favorite one, is a metal bucket filled with water, and someone hiding in a tree with it. Then they drop it on them, icy cold water.

Of course, I'm not allowed to say how funny I think it is. Especially when they did it to me.

"I was wondering..." Hannah said. I looked away from the sun to see her face still having that look on it. With a bit of worry in it.

"Those kids, they have not been claimed-"

"Many people where not claimed." I reminded her.

"Yes, but those one's, that do magic with Hecate's children."

I remembered. It has been on my mind. Kid's come and feel strange, but I convince them to stay. They use magic, but Hecate never claims them.

I nodded.

"It is possible to of been claimed before. Rebecca, Nigel and a few others knew their parent's, without getting claimed." But I knew that it is strange that they do not know, nor was claimed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I think they would know who their parent's are-"

"You know the rumors?" I asked seriously.

"Rumors? Nate is not in love with Rebecca, it is not possible to. Especially my brother."

"No, not the one's at camp. With the hunters, we would run across people sometimes. There was one time, I was with Zoe Nightshade. We where hunting a monster we tracked near our camp."

"Alright. What is the rumor, monsters?" She said sarcastically.

"We only bothered to track it, even though it had been awhile since it was near our camp, because we did not recognize the monster. Zoe has been around longer then anyone, and Artemis was not there so we couldn't ask her if she recognized it."

"You think there's a different set of gods, don't you."

I smiled. "You are your mother's daughter, thank the gods or I never would of gotten to the point. We met someone, some boy, he was fighting this monster, and it was not Greek." I said carefully.

"Roman..."

"No. The boy said, Egyptian. We where confused out of our minds, obviously. And, Zoe refused to trust him because he was a boy-"

"How on earth have you not killed every man here?" She said shaking her head a little.

"That's easy, none of them are men." I said obviously.

"My mistake. Go on." She motioned with her hand.

"I believed him though, since he looked quite shocked when we said Greek gods are in control. Besides, he was wearing a robe. Either he belong in the nut house-"

"Possible."

"Or he really was a Magician." I waited for two seconds.

She burst out laughing. I don't think I've ever heard her laugh as hard and real as she has now.

She caught her breath.

"A Magician?" She said said laughing, in total disbelief.

I looked at her, bored in till she stopped laughing.

"Zoe hates boys, usually, but even she wasn't going to leave a demigod in the middle of a wood where he would be killed. She didn't believe, but I suppose he to was shocked. So he told me about being a Magician."

She smiled at me smug. Like she still thought I was either making it up or very gullible. I hope it's one of the two.

"And what did you learn?"

"That there's a whole under ground place in Brooklyn. They have underground places every where. He lives in the one here and trains. He uses a wand." I waved my hands a little, trying to get her to believe me.

She laughed again.

Then she stood up with the box.

"Alright, Sunny. how about we keep this between us-"

"I'm not lying!" I half whined.

"I know, but still. If we tell, no one will believe you for _anything_. And, we'll all have icy water down our backs again." I had a feeling she still didn't believe me.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I'll prove it to you!" I said to her back.

She waved behind over her shoulder, "Whatever you say Sunshine." She laughed and continued on.

I turned back towards the beach a little a ways. The sun was beautiful.

I was grinning, feeling giddy for some reason.

_"Whatever you say Sunshine."_

It means something. I just know it.

* * *

"Whatever you say, Sunshine." He said grinning and laughing, walking backwards away from me.

"I mean it, you know I do!" I said back laughing.

He nodded mockingly. "Oh yeah, I believe you. Really. I'm just... going to go to the bathroom. I may be gone for awhile.. or forever."

Then he turned and ran up the stairs of the Cafe to the bathroom.

"Nay, if you dare leave me I will... kill you!" I shouted up towards him, receiving disgusted looks from adults.

I could hear him laughing from the stairs.

I leaned back and stared at the sun outside, thanking my father for the warm day, making us come in for ice cream.

Sighing, I leaned my head on the back of the chair. Nay, as I called him, wouldn't leave me. We're in this together.

Finally, I have someone I can count on.

* * *

The memory left faster then it came, leaving me dumbfounded.

I felt a smile on my face that wouldn't leave. I was angry and sad, right away. I remembered, that very moment but not anything else. Where was I? What did I mean? Who was nay, why did I call him that. A nickname? I think so.

But, I still couldn't keep the smile off my face. The boy had dark, thick hair. His eye lids thick and lips thin. He was also pretty skinny, but that was normal for boys in their teens.

I felt... giddy thinking about the boy. I closed my eyes to see him again, but It was slowly disappearing just as my mothers face did.

I felt strange, when I realized that I felt the same giddiness-just a higher level-as when I see how long my hair is.

glancing down, I saw my hair just past my waist in a braid. Then I sighed and stood up. Nothing I can do about it. Whoever "Nay" is, I''ll just have to wait.

I turned to walk off, where I'd find some Nymphs willing to help out with the cooking.

Just a normal day at camp half blood.

* * *

**Heyy! Thank you everyone who Favorited, followed or just read this! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything! Please review my love's!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered.

"Please. I've been doing this for _ages_. I'm not dieing any time soon." He insisted. Just moments before he was grinning and acting like everything was a joke, like he was better and everything was just for his amuse.

In the short time I've known this boy, I've never seen him so serious. I hoped to every god that he did know what he was doing. I even prayed to his gods, the one's I could remember-I never needed to learn Egyptian gods.

"On my count... One, two, Three!"

We charged out from behind the little corner, and right into the giant body of a Cyclops.

In the dark, All I could see was it's one, big, red eye...

Then nothing.

Then, Jaquelin's face.

"Wakey, wakey, Sunny sunny." She sang. Curse my siblings for being what they are-Children of the god of music.

"Stop. Singing. And. Leave." I said threatening.

She giggled.

I felt a single drop of water on my nose, but it was enough for me to sit up and wipe my face frantically, leading to me gasping loudly and falling back into my bed.

I glared at Jaquelin, sitting on the ground next to my sleeping bag, in side the dark little tent i had to myself.

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I never knew you had a phobia for water."

"I don't." I said grumbling while sitting up slowly.

"Still hurting? She asked gently.

"What do you think?" I snapped back.

"Must hurt tons, never seen you been anything but nice. Even to Melany, evil little Roman."

Mentioning the daughter of Mercury reminded me of my dream.

"There are other gods..." I whispered.

"Of course." She replied, hearing me. "There are Roman just as there are Greek. But they are the exact same." She said knowingly.

"They are not. There are differences, the Roman's are more-"

"Into things like fighting and discipline, yes, I've been to your classes. But, I'd rather not go into the differences. All the names are more then enough..." She trailed off shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes. I taught everyone who doesn't know Mythology well, about our heritage. That means Roman and Greek, since we have both in our camp. If anyone has a hard time with the names and differences between the two, it's me.

"Why did you wake me?" I said, hoping I didn't whine.

I rubbed my eyes as she answered, "Because it's quite late-Don't! You'll ruin your eye sight!-And I need to check on you, fill you with Ambrosia, and we need you to break up a fight. Oh, and this Chicken soup is _amazing._ I was being a good sister, really."

"I have to break up a what?" I asked, ignoring the fact that besides her was a steaming bowl of the Nymphs chicken soup-They where the best cooks, I'm still surprised they offered to though-And a cup of water.

"Well, it's not like anyone's fighting right now, but these two boys fought and now neither will talk or admit to being wrong." While she took a breath, I cut in.

"Jack, thank you. I'll go work things out."

I stood up, holding my side.

"Oh no you won't!" She said as I pushed open the tent and stumbled out.

"You where hit by a Cyclops gone mad! I don't care if you went all heroic and saved that boy but you can't just-Oh! You won't listen anyways." She stomped her foot down.

I ignored her and kept walking, avoiding the Cyclops carrying a whole column between the group, waved at some campers and went as fast as I could towards the Big house.

Well, it isn't big yet.

There's just one room. We're holding off for now in till the cabins are finished, now that we have a place for meeting and, well to do everything that you can't on grass, we're focusing on getting campers out of tents.

I walked up the steps and into the room.

Sitting on the table, was Rebecca. Her chin was raised, which was how I knew someone had offended her, she had no comeback and hurt them instead.

Sitting on the opposite sides from each other, where two boys. Laurie, and Henry.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What did you do." I said, though not to one person in particular.

They both jumped up and shouted.

"He stole my bread-"

"-And broke my wall-"

"Messed with my sister-"

"-Tried to drown me-"

All during this, Rebecca had one eyebrow raised, as if she saw this pathetically amusing.

"Oh my gods! Be quiet! I can not blame one of you if your both talking, keep on like this and you both on kitchen duty." I blurted out.

They looked at me.

"Kitchen duty? We have Nymphs for that." Henry, son of Athena said.

"Well... Then you'll both help them and the Harpy's with cleaning tonight." I threatened.

"With the cleaning!" Laurie quickly spoke up. "They use _lava_." He reminded me.

"Then I guess you'll be needing extra protective gloves, then."

I turned to Rebecca, who couldn't have looked more pleased.

"What the Hades happened." I knew I was being grumpy, but my side hurt, I had just woken up and that Chicken soup smell was still with me.

"They got in some absurd fight while building the Athena cabin. Stupid boy stuff, who's stronger then who-"

"I'm stronger then him!" Laurie cut in right away.

"Boy? Who you calling boy, _girl?_"

Rebecca continued.

"I was working just fine, by myself. Making them have silent time." She said proudly.

"Was it working?" I asked.

She shook her head and stood up.

Walking out she slapped me in the back, hard.

"Glad your up Sunny. This place has been disastrous without our little ball of Sunshine." Then she left the "Big house."

I glared at the two boys.

"You two are _idiots._ Laurie, your a teacher. Your supposed to be a good role model for the young one's here."

He opened his mouth but I continued.

"And Henry, your second in charge of your cabin. But you don't have a cabin yet. I would suggest you get to that, and not into fights." He nodded and muttered yes's, then left Laurie right behind him.

After they left, I groaned and went out to. Hoping to get some breakfast before starting the day.

"Gods. What happened to you?" Hannah said as I stepped off the stairs.

I stopped and looked at her.

"I was attacked by an insane Cyclops. I woke up two minuets ago, I may be Sunny, but I'm not always _sunny."_

She nodded. She was wearing casual overalls, and hugging a book to her chest.

"Funny. But maybe you should brush your hair before running to stop two ignorant boys from fighting. Should you even be out of bed? Or, tent?"

I shook my head and started walking towards my tent, she followed right besides me.

"I feel fine. I'm just annoyed. I was having a dream before I woke up."

"Ah, yes. Many people have dreams while asleep." She said sarcastically, as usual.

"It was about my past, I'm _sure._ And, about what I said before," I looked at her, and she cut me off.

"About Egyptian gods? Please Sunny. That's impossible."

"Is it?" I ducked inside the tent.

"If Romans and Greeks are real, why not Egyptian?" Jaquelin had already left, leaving the ambrosia and Chicken soup.

I placed it in my lap and faced Hannah.

"What if there are Egyptian gods? And Egyptian Magicians?"

Hannah let a little laugh at this.

"Don't you hear how absurd you sound? Egyptian, Magician. It rhymes doesn't it?"

"Oh, shut it. I didn't make it up. And when I'm right, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

She shook her head and stood up.

"Whatever, Sunshine. Now come on, your cabin's almost done."


End file.
